


Late Night Racing

by BunnyFair



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Meetings, Multi, Peace, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: It was the perfect night for a race, cool air, engines running hot. Neither of them expected to meet another Cybertronian, especially not a femme who's been on Earth for a while.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Knock Out (Transformers)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Late Night Racing

Knock Out and Bumblebee sped through the long, empty road. Earth's lone full moon shined above them, illuminating the stretch of road. They were contently cruising, enjoying the cool night air that cooled their heated frames.

They eventually slowed to a stop, resting their tires at an abandoned rest stop, broken picnic tables scattered around on the sand. Knock Out let out a slow vent, some dust escaping his vents. "I'll have sand everywhere after tonight."

Bumblebee chuckled softly. "Same. Maybe we can help each other clean off?"

Knock Out hummed softly, his headlights flickering once. "That does sound pleasant. The washracks in the medbay on the Nemesis are surprisingly roomy."

Bumblebee's engine revved, his field flaring out and brushing against Knock Out's. Knock Out revved his engine in turn, guiding his field to mingle with Bumblebee's.

The pair idled their engines at the sound of another car on the road, tearing their attention from each other. It was well past the hour for humans to still be awake, let alone driving on an old road like this. Maybe it was simply a pair of lovers, running off to find a secret place? Knock Out certainly hoped not, as he and Bumblebee were quite content with their empty stretch of highway.

The new arrival drove towards them, slowing to a crawl as they cruised past. Knock Out did a swift, discreet scan of the dark blue, almost black, Torino King Cobra. A classic muscle car, aerodynamic and slim in all the best ways.

And, more importantly, his scanners picked up on an energon reading. This newcomer was Cybertronian.

Their engine revved lowly a few times and Bumblebee returned the motion. They revved their engine a few more times and Bumblebee pulled out beside them. Knock Out hesitated a moment, not recognizing this bot, but cruised out on their other side.

The now trio started driving until the newest bot stopped at a broken sign, the post snapped in half. Knock Out recieved a message and pulled it up, swiftly reading over it. A race? Oh, who was he to turn down a chance to go all out? Especially with his engine still running hot, it wouldn't hurt.

He simply pinged them back a 'yes' and revved his engine, letting his back tires spin. Bumblebee was already doing the same, rubber burning. The third person revved their engine a few times.

Once their chronometers hit the same second, they sped off.

Bumblebee swiftly took the lead and Knock Out wasn't far behind him. The other one kept pace with Knock Out's back tire, the end of their sloped hood staying even with the hub. Knock Out kept some focus on them, wondering what their game was. Surely they couldn't take both him and Bumblebee at once.

Knock Out sped up when Bumblebee's ever so slightly inferior engine started burning out, feeling his own tires burn against the rough road. They started moving up finally, their engine roaring as they practically cruised between them.

Whoever this was, they were a born racer, that much was sure. Knock Out and Bumblebee were no slackers by any means and while Knock Out wanted to chalk up their poor performance to having already spent half the night racing, he had a feeling this bot was simply better than them.

Despite his engine running at full, he pushed himseld to go faster. They simply sped up a bit more and easily drove ahead of him, crossing the finish line of the painted over stop sign.

Knock Out transformed, jogging to a stop as Bumblebee did the same, rolling onto his pedes. Knock Out crossed his arms and looked down at the Cobra. "Alright, you won. Mind showing us who you are?"

Their engine purred softly and they transformed, revealing a femme body. Dark blue eyes shined at him and as their plating settled, he noticed their paint wasn't simply dark blue, there were flecks of silver scattered through it, mimicking the night sky.

They lightly smirked at him. "My name is Stormsiren. You two don't seem like you're from around here."

Knock Out chuckled softly. "Are we all not from around here? You've been on Earth for quite a while, that alt mode hasn't been popular for a few decades."

She hummed softly, flicking off some dirt with a sharp digit. "I have been here for a while. Let's see, Decepticon emblem, you came in on the Nemesis. Definitely not a frontline fighter. Medic, probably. And, you, Autobot, came in with Optimus. More potential for a frontline fighter, but still learning, not a knight yet. A scout?"

Bumblebee tilted his head. "How did you gather all of that?"

She smirked at him. "I've been here for quite a while and I keep close tabs on this little planet. Well, nice racing, boys, but I've got places to be. Catch ya around."

She raised a hand to her helm in a lazy, two-fingered salute and then transformed, easily speeding off.

Bumblebee stared openly as her tail lights blinked in the distance. "Well."

Knock Out nodded slowly. "Well, indeed."


End file.
